The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
External features of an object can be viewed by a human eye and captured via conventional imaging devices, such as a camera. Internal features of the object, however, generally cannot be readily observed. Ultrasonic imaging devices are used in various fields. For example only, an ultrasonic imaging device may be used for medical imaging, non-destructive testing, non- and minimally-invasive testing, and other fields.
An ultrasonic imaging device generally includes one or more transmitters and one or more receivers. The transmitters generate test signals that are applied to a probe. The probe includes transducers that move based on the test signals. When the probe is in contact with an object, movement of the transducers causes a wave to propagate through the object. Reflected waves also cause the transducers to move, and the transducers output reflected signals. An image of the internal features of the object can be generated based on the reflected signals.